Gaiden: Hidden Nine
by WhiteGloves
Summary: For nine months Sakura carried their child, unknown and non existent to the world. But what exactly happened in those nine months she was kept hidden? Why exactly did she need to hide? What power is threatening the Uchihas in this serious condition where mother and child are the target? And what is the man of the house to do to protect his family? A roller coaster story for Sasuke!
1. I

***Gaiden: Hidden Nine***

Part I of V

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _The SasukexSakura sidestory IS driving me nuts._

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

A kick of headache woke up Uchiha Sakura that sundown as she raised her head from the table she was leaning on. The sun outside her window had cast a shadow inside the room she was in as she found herself alone and seated by the dining table with nothing but a half empty glass of water and a photo frame on her hand. Looking at the wall clock, she found that it was already past five o'clock.

 _He's late._

Sighing a little, she gazed back at the photo in her hand. A handsome young dark haired man is in the middle of the photo with herself clinging on his arms right beside him. It was a picture taken not too long ago, before her husband had taken a job that required so much of his time. Sakura smiled a little at how awkward her husband was as the photo was taken. She couldn't remember any other opportunities where Sasuke had stayed long for such a thing to be taken.

Pushing herself up, a sudden spasm of queasiness stopped her that made her sit back. She waited if she needed to run to the sink but seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Oh boy..." she muttered to herself as she covered her eyes with a palm of her right hand as a kick of sudden head ache attacked her again. It was already a week ago when she started having this constant sickness. Headache, nausea, unexpected loss of appetite and then craving for something rare...

Sakura isn't stupid; she knew all those signs and had confirmed it too. The only thing left is for the man accountable for her condition to arrive and take responsibility for it.

Then again, as Sakura opened her eyes with a small smile on her lips, how exactly would he react? She herself had been ecstatic at the prospect—she had cried for days when she found out another life had been inside her... the fruit of their love is _inside_ her... How would Sasuke take this news? How would he react to find that he has become a father...?

She wanted to know. _She was dying to know._

She looked at the clock again and saw it was already fifteen minutes past five. Sakura looked expectantly at the doorway but it remained still.

Impatience strung her. She was used of waiting for him but the agony of the news she bore was taking its toll. She wanted to see him... wanted to tell him... be the first one to see his genuine reaction...

She looked at the photo again, the silhouette of her body bent and unmoving.

Slowly, she lowered her right hand down to her stomach and there it stayed.

"Looks like you'll be having problems playing with your dad in the future." She whispered.

* * *

Two hours had passed and no shadow of her husband had arrived. The pink haired ninja had already prepared dinner for the two of them and was once again waiting by the couch for his arrival when she noticed a slip of paper sticking out of a an old collection of paper that Sasuke owned. Picking it up, she recognize it to be the photo of Sasuke and his team—a group of people working with him to do his job in the shadows. You cannot really call them the good guys, Sakura thought mildly as she scanned the members of those that has been following her husband like it was a mere hobby. They were former comrades of his in the days of the war—not harmless—nonetheless reliable and strong.

Then Sakura's eyes fell on that familiar girl beside her husband wearing spectacles.

 _Oh. Her._

A smile twitched at Sakura's lips as she remembered her all too well.

Then her grimace turned into a confused look as she asked herself— _just how exactly did they make Sasuke agree to take such a group picture?_

Suspicions began to form in her mind but she was suddenly distracted by a strange sound coming from the kitchen. Standing alertly, Sakura let the photo fall down the floor as she focused her attention at the kitchen doorway, her hands forming fists. Sasuke had liked using the different openings of their house be it doorway or window— _just like a real ninja—_ but it still does pay to be vigilant. Sasuke had instructed her to be so.

But then her apprehension disappeared as the familiar form of Uchiha Sasuke in his black hood and coat came out while in the act of trying to remove his black gloves.

"Dear!" she sighed in relief, her green eyes reflecting his appearance.

Sasuke looked up at her and then down to her stance for she was still standing there with hands into fists.

He smiled.

"I don't think anyone would be brave enough to approach you while looking like that."

She blushed and let her hands relax as she crossed the room and embraced him.

A simple wrap of his arms around her made all her anxieties disappear.

"How's everything?" she asked once they were apart as she had taken the gloves from his hands.

"I've got to report to the sixth," he said abruptly with a glance at her, "I can't stay long. Take dinner on your own."

Sakura made a face, "Why should I eat alone again? Come I'll wait for you, you're back in the village anyways so what's another hour or two?" she buried her head on his chest and sighed. "I missed you."

There was a short pause in which he responded with a clasp of hands on her shoulders.

It was more than any words could express.

"Are you okay?" his voice was gentle and Sakura enjoyed the privilege to be the only woman to hear his forgotten gentle nature. "You seem pale when I came... you should eat. Don't wait for me."

Sakura opened her eyes with her head still on his chest.

"Dear... I have something to tell you." She looked up at him in time to see his dark eyes clear and fully focused on her.

"?" his silence made her anxious—if not excited. Just exactly how would Sasuke react if she were to say...

"I..." she made sure their eyes were locked and connected, made sure the momentum was perfect... "dear, I... I'm—"

And she said it. It passed like a passing air between them but its weight was apparent.

Sasuke's expression had turned serious the moment she finished her words. His eyes widened, his lips parted open and for a moment, it seemed that the whole world had frozen in time.

Sakura's confession had taken much of her energy that she felt her knees wobble. She clung on him for support and felt his hands tight on her shoulders. She felt a smile ready to break on her lips and was about to add the idea of him being a father when all at once things began to change—

Sasuke held her in an arm's length, his expression dark and serious—

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded without any doubts and Sasuke's face hardened.

"You can't tell anyone about this, understand? You can't!" his tone was urgent.

"W-what? H-hey—where are you going?"

Much to Sakura's chagrin, Sasuke turned toward the doorway without looking back at her—

"Sasuke!"

"I'll be back," he said more quietly, "stay here and don't go out."

"H-hey!"

But Sasuke's back was gone.

Sakura blinked at the doorway and stared at it in disbelief.

Her husband had just run away from her after telling him she was pregnant of his baby.

Of all of Sasuke's attitudes... this...?

And the pink haired ninja's eyebrows twitched dangerously as she raised her right fist which began making cracking sounds; her eyes were circle and point blank of a woman who was so angry and ready to beat someone to pulp.

It was then that we are reminded that she is Tsunade's successor.

She grinded her teeth as she spoke last.

"Just what the hell... _dear?"_

* * *

Sakura's wail was so loud and discouraging that it took all Ino's sympathy to pat her unsightly form.

"S-Sakura...? W-what's wrong with you coming to my house all of a sudden looking like... this?" she asked with a sweat drop at the side of her face. The two of them were in her family's living room with a photo of her and Sai's marriage. "It is a bit late isn't it?"

The pink haired ninja responded with a cringe and a dark look in her direction.

"D-don't you want to share wive's woes, Ino?" she sniffed.

"Wives woes?" the blonde haired ninja raised an eyebrow and then blinked, "Are you crying here because your husband hasn't returned yet?"

"You think I'm that pathetic?"

"Then does that mean Sasuke-kun's back in the village after so long?"

Hearing his name made Sakura sulk and drop her head on the table.

"So I am right after all?" Ino looked thoughtful, "did he tease you again? Come on now Sakura, you know Sasuke-kun. If he doesn't want to do _it_ with you, you can't complain."

"What the hell's that 'IT' supposed to mean?"

"Never mind if that's not the case— my point is— _what are you crying about_?"

Sakura paused with her lips pressed together and shook her head. The blonde haired ninja frowned.

"Nothing? Then what got you all so sensitive, it's not like you at all."

"I am _not_ sensitive...!" the medical ninja paused again and then dropped her head in the table and muttered under her breath, "well... maybe I am these days... who wouldn't be...? Stupid _stupid Sasuke!"_

Ino continued looking curiously at the pink haired ninja and then crossed her arms.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ino came to the living room carrying a thick blanket and dropped it on Sakura's sleeping form on the couch. She neatly placed the blanket on her friend and sighed as she stared at Sakura's sleeping form. The pink haired ninja's cheeks were still damp from tears.

"Oh, Sakura..." she smiled a little with an understanding look, "I don't think I'd be able to cope up if my husband is always away for so long... then again, _my husband_ hasn't returned from work either." She looked at the marriage photo she keeps right beside the table and sighed.

It was then that she heard continue knock on her door.

Ino looked at the family clock and saw that it was already past ten in the evening. Sai would normally knock too but he would usually open the door right after.

"Who is it?" she asked as she reached the doorway and touched the doorknob.

"It's Naruto."

"Eh?" Ino blinked and hastened to open the door, "Naruto?"

The people on sight surprised her a little for it was not only the blonde hero ninja—there beside Naruto stood Shikamaru, two genins she doesn't know—and then—

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino blinked several times to make sure she wasn't having illusions. She wasn't. The dark haired ninja gave her a piercing look.

"Is Sakura here?"

"S-she's inside," she pointed to the living room and just like that—Sasuke went pass her like a passing air— found Sakura asleep by the couch—stared at her— and the next thing Ino knew, the dark haired man had dropped himself on his knees beside the couch and had let out a big sigh of relief with his shoulders hunching as if exhausted—

"W-what...?" the blonde haired woman stared at Sasuke's form in disbelief and then shot the other ninjas a questioning look. "What's going on? Why's Sasuke-kun acting so... _weird_?"

"The case of a run-away wife." Shikamaru breathed but Naruto gave Ino a serious look.

"There was an attack in their house," the blonde ninja said quietly as they all stared at Sasuke's back immobile beside Sakura, "We just came there and saw the place in shambles. We all thought Sakura-chan was in danger."

"Sakura came here steaming," Ino explained as she looked back at Sasuke, "don't you think she destroyed the house on her own?"

"It's likely," Shikamaru offered, making Naruto grin a little, "but would she really completely destroy her own house? No, it was a deliberate attack."

"Thank goodness she's alright," Naruto sighed too with a smile.

Sasuke reached a hand and touched Sakura's head, making Ino blush at the gesture.

"T-this girl... doesn't know what she's missing..." she muttered, taking a step toward the couple with her aura searing—

"O-oi," Naruto and Shikamaru blinked and then— Ino's voice was full of vigour—

 _"Do you really think it's a good time for you to sleep now,HUH? SAKURA!"_

* * *

 **~tobecontinued~**

 _ **A/N:** I am so ECSTATIC to find the GAIDEN focusing on this FAMILY!_

 _Banzai, REVIVAL of the UCHIHA CLAN!_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	2. II

***Gaiden: Hidden Nine***

Part II of V

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _Wow! It's a flood of support. Thanks!_

 _I knew somewhere out there people are more curious about these two than the others!_

 _Who wouldn't be, neh? It's Uchiha Sasuke's family!_

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

A step inside her once cosy home, now turned into a dim, dilapidated piece of abode made Uchiha Sakura bite her lips as she and the others revisited her house the next morning after a thorough scouting of the area by the ninjas sent to assist the group.

Sakura couldn't help feeling devastated the moment she saw the mess made by whoever attacked her home—the once lovely living room looked unrecognizable, with tables and couch torn down, curtains and mantles slit like rags, fragments of broken lamp glasses and mirrors on the floor, pieces of papers scattered on the ground, cabinet drawers all turned upside down, even the wall clock she had been so used to seeing lay smashed on the ground...

The place Sakura had called home...the place she worked hard for to remain ever so sweet in the memory of her husband, for it was the place Sasuke can return to and call his own... this was the place where the two of them belonged together...

 _All destroyed in pieces in a whim..._

"This is so cruel..." she heard Ino whisper as Sakura carefully knelt down and picked up the photo of Sasuke's team she had just been pondering on last night, "who would do this kind of thing? And look Sakura— they even punched this side of the wall when nothing's even on it. What were they thinking?"

Sakura held the photo as she stood up, looked at where the blonde haired ninja woman was pointing and grimaced.

"Ah... that...I was the one who did that..." she smiled a little.

Ino gave her a levelled look.

"You really should do something about that violent nature of yours, Sakura. Could it be— you did this to half the house. What's gotten into you?"

Sakura was saved from answering when Naruto stepped inside and whistled at the sight.

"Ack... they really did a number here, Sakura-chan, Sasuke," he spoke toward the dark haired man who was slowly walking toward the kitchen doorway with no visible expression, "and you'd think they might want to be a little more discreet. If they were after Sakura-chan and found nothing they could have just left without a word and we won't have realized their presence."

"Perhaps they want to send a warning," Shikamaru said quietly as he stood by the open window with his usual expression, "They're so bold, considering they want to challenge an Uchiha... or maybe they're just plain idiots."

"Must be idiots," Naruto agreed as he stood by the doorway and turned to the jonin helping them out, "I'd like to meet em' already... to do this to you guys' house."

"It's a good thing you went to my house." Ino turned to Sakura.

"It would have been better if I was here," she said quite seriously, "I could have confronted them myself and be finished with it." She saw her husband look in her direction and met his eyes squarely.

"That's still risky," Shikamaru crossed his arms, "we don't know anything about the enemy and what they are really after. It couldn't have been Sasuke himself. They've had plenty of opportunities to attack him while he's outside the village. Why let him get inside the village where we can help him?"

"What do you think it is?" Naruto gave him a long look from where he was standing but Shikamaru cut him off saying—

"They could be after Sakura." Sakura began to protest but the shadow master shook his head, "The only logical reason they attacked this place when _he's_ gone is because you're here."

"But I wasn't. They could've attacked me on my way to Ino's house but they didn't which means they're not after me." She insisted. "The real question here is _why did destroy our house_?" The medical ninja sounded disgusted.

"They were searching for something." Sasuke's voice sounded strange and then without looking at anyone; he then continued his way and disappeared into the kitchen. The wife watched him go and then almost mutually, understood that she must follow.

She found her husband standing at the pile of the broken dining table where the forgotten dinner she had prepared last night lay scattered on the floor. Plates, glasses and mugs were in pieces which added to the wife's depression.

Sasuke stood still and silent with his back on her.

"Dear..." Sakura started, approaching him slowly from the back, her hands still clutching the photo she picked up from the living room.

"I'm sorry." came his silent voice that made the pink haired ninja to stop, "This was my fault. It was my carelessness that caused this. I'm sorry."

Sakura knew his exact words before he even said it. It was just like him to think so.

"Don't say that... this isn't really—"

"It is." Sasuke gave her a one side look. He was serious. "You're not supposed to get involved."

Sakura's jaw tightened and the next thing, she had pulled his arm back and made him face her—

"I thought I had made that clear before—" but then her eyes caught sight of an object lying next to the broken plates and cups beside the dark haired man's left foot. Remembering what it was, she bent down and picked it up with her husband watching her every move.

"What's that?" he asked in the tone of one wondering if it was of any importance.

"This frame..." Sakura's eyebrows contorted as she touched the surface of the broken glass. "It's empty."

"?" his eyebrows contorted in the same manner.

"I mean," she went on, "did you take it? Our picture together? It's very important to me!"

"I didn't."

Sakura frowned and then looked down the floor to check if there was any sign of their photo. She was just about to launch herself at the pool of broken plates when she felt Sasuke holding her arm tight. Looking up at him, she found him staring at her intently.

"I don't see it anywhere... that photo." his voice was calm but there was a crease on his eyebrows.

"But..."

"They might have taken it." Sakura and Sasuke both looked at the kitchen door way and found Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru standing there with the latter speaking. "For their target reference."

They all looked pointedly at the pink haired ninja.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura looked adamant, "nobody takes a picture of mine and my husban—"

A hand on her shoulder made her stop. It was Sasuke's hand as he moved forward.

"He's right." there was a hint in his voice that Sakura recognized to be urgent, "Naruto."

The blonde ninja hero nodded. "Yeah. It's time we meet the Sixth."

* * *

"First, I'd like to pin the ass of anyone who's let enemies enter this village's ground under my watch." The Sixth Hokage of Konoha said in a measured voice as the rest of Naruto's team had gathered inside his office late that morning.

They found _him_ seated by the office window with a bunch of paperwork at hand. Despite being the Sixth, he was not found wearing the protocol robe but his usual black shirt clad with his green pants nor did it look like he brushed his silver hair. His face had remained a mystery as ever. Plus— a pile of little novel book on top corner of his table.

Some things never change for the son of the White Fang.

"Yeah?" He eyed the ninjas.

"But they must've been pretty skilled," Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders with eyes on the Sixth, "Even Sasuke here was not able to detect their presence, and it's _Uchiha Sasuke_ we're talking about."

He said it without any hint of blame but of _fact._ Everybody kept their eyes to the Sixth whose eye had then fallen on the dark haired young man possessing the eyes of the Uchihas.

"Where ever they began to follow me, I was not able to trace their movements." Sasuke began quietly, "There was a number of instance where I dealt with ambushes and attacks from mercenaries and former enemies so I was more vigilant. The closest one in the village was a hundred miles from here. I'm certain the attackers now aren't from back then."

"Then it's possible they were waiting for you here." Naruto said with a deep frown, "Did you let your guard down on your way back home?"

The way Sasuke had raised his eyebrow to heaven was enough to make Naruto grin sheepishly. It nearly made Sakura giggle but then had to snap back in attention when Ino nudged her and Kakashi spoke again.

"Right," the Sixth put his hands together in a very thoughtful way, "I've received Shikamaru's report while you were on your way here. It doesn't seem like they plan to harm anyone else except their targets so while that's the case, we've got to do something about them and fast. The villagers aren't aware about these intruders and I don't plan to alarm them if I can help it. We haven't even gotten over the last war. One thing is for sure about the enemy, however— that they are after your family, Sasuke."

Both Sasuke and Sakura stood at their full height. Even Naruto's expression changed.

"I have no problem luring them out, I can do that." The man of the Uchiha family stated as he took a step forward the Sixth's table, "There's just one thing I want to make clear of... that _none of them is allowed to escape."_

This announcement made everyone in the vicinity look at him but his determined expression won the Sixth over who narrowed his eyes as Sasuke spoke with resolve—

"They took something from my house that clearly identifies Sakura as my wife. I cannot permit that information to go out of this village's wall."

"E-EH?" this news took Sakura by surprise that she had to stare at her husband for awhile, her face turning a deep shade of red, "W-what...?"

"True," the Sixth gave the pink haired ninja a nod and then to everyone. "With the number of people still after you they would not want to miss a chance to get hold of something they can use against you. This is what it's all about for you after all. So then, we can arrange Sakura's protection and then a team would—"

"Wait just a second!" a hand slammed down the Sixth's table so hard that the little books at the corner fell on the floor.

Kakashi thought he saw a crack on the table but dismissed it as he eyed his former student.

Sakura looked demented, her eyes on Sasuke. "You mean to leave me behind while you guys are out there fighting? I've never heard of this!"

"That's the initial plan." Shikamaru put up quietly. "I thought that was obvious?"

Ino sighed with a little smile. "Well, that's just like her anyways."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto started but the pink haired girl gave him such a look that made him keep his lips closed before she turned to her husband and found him looking at her.

"It's the best option," he started calmly, "for your condition."

"!" Sakura's eyes widened.

Silence fell in the air.

And then the fiery wife raised her right fist and tapped it on her husband's left chest.

"See here," she said, her green eyes flickering, "I am pregnant, _not invalid_ , understand? I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and fighting beside you!"

Sasuke gazed at her, his eyebrows contorting. Then slowly, his expression began to soften.

"That's not my point." he began again but the two of them were distracted when they heard their best friend's voice from somewhere afar.

"Uh... Sakura-chan...?"

Looking up, the Uchihas found Naruto with shaking fingers pointing at her, eyes wide and looking a little put out for some reason. The two blinked as if remembering they were not alone in their world.

And Ino, with a disbelieving expression, said— "Sakura, y-you're pregnant?"

Sakura blinked several times and then exchange glances with Sasuke with a red face. He looked at her too and even though it was only for an instance—Sakura thought she saw her husband's awkward smile.

Shikamaru and Kakashi both handled it well as the shadow master merely raised a hand at the back of his head while the Sixth sighed with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

"The more reason you have to stay under protective custody, Sakura," Kakashi said as Ino jumped beside the pink haired ninja and congratulated her with their hands entwined, "You're not only protecting yourself but your child as well."

"But I..." Sakura paused and gave her husband another look. Sasuke's eyes were closed.

"He's right, Sakura," the blonde woman turned to her friend with an encouraging nod, "besides, how can Sasuke-kun fight at his full power knowing you're out there in the battlefield? You've got to think about how Sasuke-kun would feel."

"..." she turned to him.

He was looking at her quietly.

And that was how the case was closed.

* * *

"Is this the reason why you didn't want me to tell anyone about our baby?" came Sakura's voice as she met Sasuke outside the Hokage state where she was to stay for the time being while her husband ,Naruto and the others go hunting. The two of them were given private time as the preparations were made. "Because you think it's risky for others to know?"

She searched his dark eyes which he didn't avert.

"It will be troublesome," he explained, "for others to know that my wife can't handle them while she's pregnant."

Sakura buried her head on his chest to hide her expression. Had she looked up, she would have found her husband smiling a little.

"We're set." Came Naruto's voice who came out with four more jonin and Shikamaru.

"Kiba's on a mission, we can't count on Akamaru," the shadow ninja master explained as he assembled the men in front of the building while Sakura stayed near the door as Ino came behind her. "We'll have to sniff them out on our own. Remember, we can't let any of them get out of the village."

"The borders are heavily guarded as it is." Naruto went on as he looked at his friends, "A report about suspicious activities going on at the east valley was confirmed awhile ago. We'll head there first."

The others nodded. Sasuke turned to his wife.

"We're off."

Sakura opened her mouth as she watched her husband turn his back, but decided against it. With a hand on her chest, she raised the other to bid them good bye. Then she felt Ino stand beside her and nudge her.

"Let's go inside." And walked back first, expecting Sakura to follow.

The pink haired ninja was still watching her husband go. But then—something caught her attention—

" _!_ "

"Sakura?" Ino turned in time to see Sakura—standing there taken by surprise with a man wearing a dark robe suddenly beside her with a strong grip on her right arm— and in the next blink of the eye they were gone—

Ino's eyes widened.

" _SAKURA!"_

Her alarming scream reached Sasuke's group who were just about to step on it toward their hunt— in the next beat he and Naruto were back and were listening to the panic stricken Ino about what just happened—

Half her explanation was not done and it hadn't even registered to anyone yet but Naruto and Sasuke were already exchanging looks and were already in action—

 _"Naruto!"_ Sasuke's voice was full of urgency.

"I got her chakra tracks!" he was already in his sage mode and then—Sasuke used his eyes. Before anyone could react, the two had also suddenly disappeared, leaving the rest of the team with Shikamaru and Ino.

"W-what...that man just...?" the blonde ninja woman said with uncertainty while the shadow master sighed and shook his head—

"It was like he was waiting for them to get separated!" he muttered and raised his hands together ready for a technique— "Dammit, can't be helped—!"

* * *

Sasuke landed first on the ground full of trees with Naruto on the rear. With their powers combined, they were able to trail Sakura's location in an instant given it was in the reachable boundary. When they landed, the dark haired man immediately spotted his wife who was kneeling on the ground with her back on them—

"Sakura!" he called, his voice loud as he jumped toward her right away—

The pink haired ninja quickly looked back and stood up, her expression relieved.

"Dear," she whispered, reaching for his hands and staring up at him, "you're here..."

"What happened—?" he started but then almost automatically stopped.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto was beside them at once too, and was about to ask the same question when his eyes fell on an unknown man's sad body crushed on the ground in front of them— "...what the hell...?"

"I was planning to keep him conscious," Sakura explained conversationally as she stared on the ground with a frown, "but things happened too quickly, I couldn't control myself."

Both Naruto and Sasuke were speechless.

"I kinda feel sorry for him..." the blonde ninja muttered with a shook of his head while Sakura gave him a dangerous look. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and let out a small sigh.

"I knew Sakura-chan can really handle herself," Naruto continued as he bent down to inspect the body on the floor, "and just who is this guy? That technique he used just now... was that a space time dimension?"

"No." The dark haired man frowned as he looked around, "Some kind of cheap teleportation. Which reminds me...where is this?"

He looked around and Sakura immediately recognized the trees surrounding them.

"We're outside the village."

Sure enough, Naruto could see the village wall on the far north.

"Not much of a display if he can only carry things this far," he told the others as he faced them, "so can somebody just tell me the whole purpose of this?" He wasn't speaking to his friends this time.

He was eyeing the men standing behind Sakura and Sasuke with his blue eyes going from one to another. The husband and wife already knew of their presence and had turned to face their enemies without looking surprise.

Five men wearing long black monk robes were standing among the trees with eyes of blades— _eyes of vengeance._

But the three members of the former Team 7 all looked undaunted.

"Five?" Naruto said with raised eyebrows, "Really?"

"You shouldn't be underestimating your opponent." Sakura said quietly as she pressed her knuckles.

"I could say the same," Sasuke told her as he stepped forward, "stay back."

"Like hell!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned with him and Sasuke already ready for the attack, "stay still and be a good wife alright?"

The corner of Sakura's lips twitched.

At the exact moment—another enemy appeared behind her much to Naruto and Sasuke's surprise—

Only to find Sakura's fist right at him as she swung her right arm backward without even turning around cursing—

 _"Shannaroo!"_

And the battle began.

* * *

 **~tobecontinued~**

 _ **A/N:** Might seem familiar but still different. Chapters are growing though ;)_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	3. III

***Gaiden: Hidden Nine***

Part III of V

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _I'll go ahead before the final chapter comes out!_

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Sakura's crushing blow sent the enemy's body hurtling backwards to the trees with a loud crash, causing turbulence in the wind that circled around her, making Naruto whistle and Sasuke to have a _what-do-you-expect-from-her_ smirk.

" _Come_!" she yelled with eyes of daggers, making her companions glance forward where their enemies stood still.

"Tse, you're the only one who can really handle her, Sasuke." The blonde ninja gave as a compliment, preparing for his own attack. He gazed at the group and let not his excitement get the best of him. There's no point in recklessness, he reminded himself even with much strength.

"You've notice that too, Sasuke?"he then asked after a second of observing the people around them.

"Yeah." The dark haired man replied, his dark eyes lingering at the five black clothed figures.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "These guys... they... _don't have presence_."

Sasuke gave a silent agreement, his eyes suddenly turning the shade of red and turn into his Rinnegan with six tomoe around the eye—a full power. He scanned the group and had to pause for what he saw made him stand rigid.

"There's nothing to detect them..." he informed his friend with his jaws tightening, "these guys..."

"Now that's troublesome." Naruto turned his attention back to the opponents, "So that's how they get by without getting detected... but enemies with no presence let alone chakra? That's kind of interesting in its own respect. But where do they get the power to attack, eh?"

"You're wrong." Sakura's voice came from their back as she stood her ground, her eyes showing understanding of the situation, "They're not really fighting...just... it's like—"

"Spying." Sasuke finished her words for her.

"That makes sense." Naruto said, "As to why they're not confronting you head on or else..."

"Hmph."

"Then again," Naruto stepped forward in front of Sasuke who raised an eye at him, "Why don't you leave things here to me, eh? I'm sure I can take care of them even with their reinforcement coming around." He looked at Sasuke sideways and gave him a smirk, "You gotta take her back in the village. It's obvious who their target is."

"No." Sasuke took a step beside him with eyes on the enemies, "I have something to settle with them."

"Eh? You're saying settling things with them is more important than Sakura-chan's safety?"

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk at him.

"My wife ain't so _weak_. I thought you knew?"

"Heh..." Naruto looked ahead too, "I hear you."

"Are you both just going to stand there?" her raging voice was full of contempt—

And like a meteorite landing on the ground from the sky with a crushing sound— Uchiha Sakura started the battle with a ground breaking attack—sending their enemies flying—with Naruto and Sasuke at the rear—like where she wanted them to be.

"Take it easy, Sakura-chan!" Naruto bolted away from the ground he was standing on as it started to crumble and jumped with Sasuke behind him, "Geez, she's the one who said we can't underestimate enemies!"

Sasuke was fast on the other black hooded monk figures retreating in the trees—

"Don't let anyone of them out of sight!" He reminded the two and disregarded his Rinnegan and used Mangekyō Sharingan to ablaze one in black flames— after finishing it he went after two more who were circling Sakura while Naruto held two with his own strength—

Within minutes all the black figures were nearly burnt— it was almost over in a second.

"Hey! I thought we're gonna keep em' for questioning!" the blonde shouted as Sasuke went after the remaining black figure, "Sasuke!"

The dark haired Uchiha clan leader had the last enemy at arm's length, his hand clutching it by the apparent neck and not letting it escape. He narrowed his eyes on the figure that only got half his body left with dark flames slowly eating him away from the bottom. Sasuke watched it silently, taking note of the fact that none of the enemies gave even a tiny shriek of pain as he burned them all.

"Speak before my fire consumes you. "the Uchiha went on without blinking, his Mangekyō Sharingan intimidating, "Why are you after my wife?"

But there was no response as Sakura landed beside her husband.

The Uchiha leader pressed on, his black fire not slowing down.

"Who sent you?"

"Dear... I think it's useless..." the pink haired ninja went near him and held his arm with a frown on her face, "They have bodies without chakras and still can move about... like puppets. Somebody's behind them we just need to—"

Whatever she wanted to suggest, they did not hear it. For then Sakura had went rigid as she held her breath with her eyes wide open, her expression face and frozen— a hand sticking into her stomach, wounding her—it was the hand of the black creature Sasuke was slowly burning.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Tsk!"

Naruto caught her fast as she fell on the ground, same time as Sasuke burned the enemy fast and disposed of him— whirling around he found his wife on Naruto's arms, blood seeping on her middle—the blood of their about to be child— but if nothing was done— _he could also lose his wife_ —

And Sasuke knelt fast beside her, took her from Naruto fast and was by all means about to teleport with all his might back to the village when he felt Sakura's hand pressing on his arm.

"Don't panic," she whispered, almost smiling in spite her situation, "it'll be okay..."

Sasuke didn't say a word but watched like in slow motion as she set her right hand down to her wounded stomach, took a deep breath and started healing it. Green release of chakra encircled her middle and gradually, the bleeding started to wane, till there was no drop at all.

She managed to sit down with her husband gently assisting her with still no words coming out of his mouth.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto beckoned on her with a worried look, the fresh blood on her dress and the empty hole on it leaving a mark on his expression, "h-how do you feel?"

The question nearly made the pink haired ninja chuckle.

"I'm a medic ninja..." she breathed more than say, "I'm the last person in battle you should worry..."

"T-that's not what I meant..." he was still looking at her stomach and Sakura understood.

"Are you okay?"

The voice of her husband made Sakura look up at him, to find his dark eyes boring on her face. There was a visible crease on his eyebrow and a sweat drop at the side of his face that even though his face looked calm, Sakura knew just how worried he was.

"Don't worry," she smiled up at him weakly, her hand resting protectively on her middle, "our child is safe. The moment I knew we were in battle I put an extra protection around here... making sure our child is alright... his hand never even reached... my top priority is to protect this child after all..."

Sasuke didn't need any further explanation, but it was to Naruto and Sakura's surprise when he stood up with his wife on his arms—lifting her up, sweeping her off her feet—with that expression so cold and indifferent.

Yet he was so warm.

"D-dear!" Sakura called out but Sasuke ignored her as he turned his face to Naruto.

"I'll leave things to you here."

Naruto blinked for a second, and then gave him a grin.

"That's what I've been telling you all this time!" he said and watched as the Uchihas disappear from plain sight. The blonde ninja too, stood up to take a better view of things around him. Then putting hands on his waist, he shook his head at the crumbled ground and destroyed vicinity.

"Geez, Sakura-chan can really unearth too much eh?" he looked around and saw tiny fragments of black clothes—what was left of their enemy. That was when he remembered something that made him look around the rubbles but was unable to find it. "Hey... what the...?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay?" came Ino's anxious voice as she hovered around her pink haired friend inside one of the quarters of the Hokage's main building. Sakura was on the bed wearing a white gown as she tries to heal the remaining bruise in her stomach. Ino watched the progress with a deep frown and concerned expression. " _Are you really sure it's okay?"_

"Don't worry," she assured her with a light touch on her middle and looking up at her with a smile, "it's fine. My baby is safe." She looked down her stomach and gave a slight frown at the tiny dark spot on it, but then had to pull the hem of her shirt down as there was a knock on the door and came in the men.

Her husband came in, followed by Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi and this time, even Yamato.

Their faces all looked grim. The women noticed it immediately.

"What happened?" Ino voiced out as Sakura kept her eyes to her husband who was also looking at her.

He didn't seem pleased.

Naruto glanced at the dark haired man before turning to the others.

"The eh... most of the enemies were burned by Sasuke except one... the one that attacked you before hand, Sakura-chan but I didn't find its body. It escaped."

"Or somebody took it without your notice." Shikamaru's frown was not so consoling.

Both and Ino and Sakura had the same expression of surprise, but it was the blonde ninja lady who spoke next—

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can't stay here." Sasuke's words were straight and plain and he addressed them clearly to his wife. Sakura stared at him as he went on in the quietest manner, "They'll know about you soon... and your condition, given that he heard everything that has been said. We _cannot_ stay here."

"B-but you're much safer in this village!" Ino countered looking unconvinced, "Naruto's here! And you'll be too, Sasuke-kun! With the Sixth and Shikamaru spearheading her protection—there's no safer place in the world for Sakura and her baby than this place!"

But none of the other ninjas seconded her answer which was truly shocking for both the ladies.

"No way..." Ino whispered, "are you telling me the enemies are _that powerful?"_

"Though it's true we can provide as much protection that is needed," the Sixth went on, his eyes averting to the Uchiha clan leader, "and that keeping Sakura and her baby at bay of battle is possible, keeping her here would only get her in more danger. It's like displaying her as an open target to all."

"Being in this village would only invite more attack," Sasuke took over, his face calm, "whoever the enemy is, they are not the type to be stopped by mere presence of powerful opponents. Their attempt just now is already a suggestion of their resolve."

"True," Yamato nodded as he stood by with arms crossed, "If Sasuke had been their target— knowing well enough how powerful he really is, they know they stood no chance. Now come his family—a wife and a child. That'll soon reach all the ears of everyone who's got matters against him. It's not just about revenge anymore. Even people who just want to destroy him may come. And knowing it is his child with a future of a sharingan... the more this place will be a battle arena. This place... I'm sorry, Sakura, but this village is like a red target for you. I do agree you must not stay here."

"How could you guys say that!?" Ino cried suddenly as she gestured her hand in the air in anger, her eyebrows contorted, "Isn't that just like abandoning them!? Sasuke and Sakura are ninja of the _Leaf!_ What the hell are you guys thinking!?" she spat the question right at Naruto who determinedly looked back at her.

And then he smiled. "You really are a good friend, Ino."

"What?" she sounded incredulous and was about to demand an explanation when the Sixth spoke again—

"We're not abandoning them." They all looked at him. "It is simply a diversion."

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned them on his wife the moment he opened, "We're leaving behind the village... without anyone knowing except this group. We are going to disappear in the night, _abandoning everything_."

"No one will know of your whereabouts and the fact that you're not even here." Kakashi walked toward Sakura's bed and pat her blanket, "Rumors of your pregnancy may reach different ears and _will_ come at Konohagakure but they'll never be able to confirm it even if they attack the village. And you don't have to worry about us. We will secure this area at the top of our abilities without holding back while knowing that you are safe and sound. That's why you must go, Sakura."

Sakura was speechless at the comforting words she heard that all she could do was to clutch the blanket covering her legs. She raised her head a little and looked at her husband, her expression seeking him.

"When are we leaving?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Tonight. I'll just have to rest my eyes since we're going to teleport a few leagues... I know a safe hideout where no one can find us... but it'll definitely be tonight."

Sakura didn't say anymore as she turned her head towards the small window at the far side of the room.

Sunset was upon them.

* * *

The night had fallen so quickly for Sakura's liking as she stood by the window where the shadow of the village had left her hanging. Her thoughts were full, yet the decision has already been made. She gave a final sigh, and then noticed Sasuke move toward her from the corner of her eyes.

She met his eyes as he walked near her.

"I'm almost ready." He started, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay..." she smiled at him and reached a hand on his, "No, actually... I am angry. I am angry because— _how dare_ these people threaten our child... even threaten you... I can't keep it out of my head. I wanna pummel them one by one and get it over with."

"That's not for you to do." Sasuke answered as he reached a hand on her shoulder, "We'll be leaving the village in a matter of minutes. We'll be gone in a long while until everything is settled. I'm sorry you can't say goodbye to your parents."

"It's okay, they'll understand. I have my husband to take care of. " She winked at him and in that she slid her arms on his back and embraced him closer, her eyes meaningful. "Besides... my offer to you still stands. All this time this has been what I wanted... to join you outside the village."

It made the husband chuckle a little.

"You wanted to become a fugitive like me?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have different ideas." His voice had become serious and Sakura just knew how sincere he was, "All I wanted for you is to stay here in the village where it's safe. Seems like that just went down the drain... and I'm still the reason."

She knew he would have droned on and on... and there was only one way to make him stop—

She kissed him.

"Quiet." Sakura said after a moment, her eyes on him. "Just be quiet. Let's get through this together this time. Right?"

Sasuke had gotten a lot quieter that by the time Naruto and the others have returned, no further exchanged have happened between the couple.

"What's up?"Naruto blinked at the dark haired man, "Your face is all red?"

"Naruto!" Sakura called, throwing herself to her friend and embracing him tight, "Take care of Hinata and the others. And thank you for everything." She turned to Ino and the two exchanged tighter hugs and goodbyes.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

The blonde ninja hero smirked.

"It's your call to protect her. I'll leave her up to you." He held a hand forward which Sasuke took.

"I'll leave the village in your care."

"Ou!"

As Sasuke took hold of Sakura on his arms, and as he prepare to use his most powerful asset with the others watching them, the pink haired ninja glanced up at her husband one last time—

Before she could even say it, she noticed the change of the place—they were suddenly inside his dimension.

"Where exactly are we going?" she finally asked as he activated his eyes for another transport—

His eyes changed as he answered—

 _"To my other allies."_

"Them?" A flash of the photo she was keeping came in her mind at once.

"Ah," Sasuke paused a little as the dimension kept changing and added as an after thought, "Oh and by the way... Karin _is pregnant."_

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 _ **A/N:** just a little tiny detail left at the end! :)_

 _Final adjustment, I promise yah!_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	4. IV

***Gaiden: Hidden Nine***

Part IV of V

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _I know you noticed! But it's necessary!_

 _Sakura and Sasuke heads out!_

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

A split second of darkness; then there came light.

But much more than light—there came _dust._

Sakura's foot touched the ground even before she could feel it—she was light headed from all the dimensional cracks. She could not count how many it was that her husband forcefully opened but one thing was sure—he was pushing the limits.

"Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, she found Sasuke's ever changing red eyes looking down at her quietly. Perking up, the pink haired ninja realized that she had been leaning on him for support with his arms around her firmly.

"Yeah," she straightened up a little but ended up wobbling. Dismissing the feeling, she turned to him at once, "more importantly, are _you okay_? Having to use your eyes too much..."

"It's fine." Sasuke closed his eyes for awhile with arms still around her shoulder. When he opened them, they were their perfect normal black color. "We're here."

Still concerned about his well being, it took Sakura time to finally be able to focus around. She realized then that they were at the top of a tall, rocky mountain where the clear indigo sky was plain in sight as it reached beyond the circular horizon. The breeze of the air was cool, yet somewhat unnerving for there were no other mountains in sight.

And that below it there was also practically _nothing._

Except _sand._

"This place..." she muttered taking a step forward only to be held by Sasuke back. He pointed plainly at the tip of the cliff.

"We're at the Eastern borders." he explained, still holding her hand, "Nowhere near Konoha."

Sakura eyed him as she took the meaning of his words. She then looked back at the horizon with the strong wind suddenly pressing on her face, making her hair fly behind her violently. She looked to where the view was empty except the darkening sky... to the dusty air that could show her nothing let alone silhouette nor shadow... and it suddenly occurred to her that she was no longer in the safety of her village... that she won't be seeing the warm and familiar faces of her family and friends... that she was far away from home...

Yet why doesn't she feel empty?

She looked behind her and saw his face.

He gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?"

Sakura smiled.

She was just about to answer him when she felt the ground shook. Surprised, she quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm for support.

"?!"

It lasted for about a few seconds with this buzzing mechanical sound and metals clanking. There was a visible disturbance in the air as the dust atop the mountain whirled fiercely. Clutching Sasuke's arm, she watched in amazement as a metal door suddenly revealed itself on the ground. The next thing that Sakura knew, the door had opened and there was a shadow rising from the ground.

"Hoh?" said a male's voice, "this familiar presence eh? Could it be?"

In the dust came out the face of an enemy Sakura had once seen—a strangely cocky faced man with white hair, sharp teeth like that of a shark clad in gray clothing with a large belt. He walked toward them casually with hands inside his robes, his eyes transfixed at the dark haired man who stood his ground eyeing the person.

"If it ain't Sasuke, ha?" his grin was wide and somewhat distracting but all the same—it was welcoming. "Took yah long enough to find us again eh?"

Sasuke was silent while Sakura looked from one guy to another.

"What brought yer ass back here this time? Did ya run away from yer wife...eh...again..." the man with white hair continued as he slowly approached Sasuke, then his eyes fell on the pink haired ninja clutching Sasuke's arm. His reaction was a knee jerk as he pointed at her— " _GAhh!? The beastly onna*!"_

A vein pumped at the side of Sakura's head—

"Whatja say you jerk!?" with fist up, the angry wife pointed at the white haired man, " _Is that how you greet a person you've just—!?"_

"What's gotten to yah, Sasuke!? Why'd you bring this monster—"

" _You really want a piece of me!?"_

Sasuke's hand unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere and took hold of her fist.

"Eh?" the medic ninja was startled.

Taking it down, Sasuke suddenly pulled her toward the doorway and walked pass the white haired man who blinked at them.

"O-oi... yer seriously not...?" he started but Sasuke ignored him only saying—

"Close the door behind."

"EH?"

* * *

Suigetsu stared in amazement as spark of electricity seemed to emit from two pairs of eyes—that of Sasuke's wife, Sakura, and who—Suigetsu considers as Sasuke's mistress— _Karin,_ inside a large dark room of their group's hideout where lamps from the wall side was the only source of light.

"What's the meaning of this, Sasuke!?"the bespectacled woman with her distinct scarlet hair said as she also pointed a finger at the pink haired ninja with a deep frown, "what is this woman doing here in _our_ place?"

"That's why I _said_ is that _how_ you greet a person you've just seen!?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched with both her fists closed dangerously. " _And why are you talking like you own my husband!?"_

They continued clashing eyes at one another but Sasuke paid them no heed.

"She's going to stay here." He said quietly that silenced both the _Taka_ members.

"HA?" putting both her hands on her hips, Karin went on, "Is this some kind of a joke? If you're only spoiling her with her whims, then it's not funny!"

"Why does it sound like I _forced_ myself here?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes and twitching lips.

"Didn't you?" Karin replied with the same narrowed eyes and twitching lips. "I'm sure you whined and whined to Sasuke with that annoying voice telling him you wanted to come with him no matter what, huh?"

"Heh... stop putting words in my mouth, bitch!"

"I second that, _bitch."_

And the two clashed eye contact again.

"Oi," Suigetsu said as he turned his eyes to Sasuke, "Ye sure yer gonna make em' those two in one room together? I still don't get what yer up to but first step's to make those two quiet if ye want things to be peaceful."

Sasuke, who had watched the interaction between the two closed his eyes for a second and then sighed.

"Karin." He called, making the red haired girl turn to him brightly.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched again. _The hell with calling him his direct name?_ She wanted to mutter.

"Sakura." He called too, making her brightly turn to him as well.

"Yes, _dear?_ " She put much emphasis on the word that made Karin give her a death glare.

Sasuke paused. And then went on with it.

"Get along. We'll be staying here for awhile. Things are complicated for us outside. This is the safest place to stay."

With the questioning looks that met him, the dark haired man briefly explained what was going on while Sakura listened closely. The news about the threat on the Uchiha family both made great impact on the two Taka members who stared at him and then at one another. They asked on about what Sasuke knows about the enemy and asked further if there was anyone he was suspecting. As this went on, Sakura watched with her own eyes the interaction of the three and why she thinks her husband trusts them.

They were also _real_ allies.

It set her heart at ease.

But then, Sasuke suddenly gave Karin a look and said in his quietest voice—

"I want you to stay with Sakura at all times."

"HAAA?" it was not only her—even Sakura herself had the same reaction—

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Your ability senses any threats coming your way no matter how sealed their presence are. It's very important that we heavily monitor who comes closer to this place starting today."

Sasuke wasn't expecting silence as an answer—he was right—

"But _dear—!"_

"Why would I have to look after this woman?" Karin was outraged, "For starters— _she can look after herself!"_

"Karin's got a point." Suigetsu shrugged, "I mean— _she is the beastly onna_ after all."

Another twitch of Sakura's irritated eyebrows. "Now, _look here..._ "

"Of course." Sasuke closed his eyes for awhile but then immediately looked up straight at his colleagues and said the _point_ he has been neglecting to tell them for awhile. "But she's _pregnant."_

That in itself seemed to make a big difference.

"There won't be any problem leaving her on her own, even I can guarantee that," the dark haired man said with almost a plausible hint of pride, "but it is different in her condition... especially in the future. And Karin," he turned his eyes directly at her, "on my last visit you told me about your condition...?"

Suigetsu suddenly reacted so fast it nearly sent him flying toward Sasuke's direction.

"Hey—shh! Shhh!" with hands waving and pressing on his lips he jumped up and down.

The Uchiha family blinked at him and then to Karin who suddenly turned her back at them.

There was a long silence and then—

She glanced sideways without meeting anyone's eyes and whispered—

" _I lost it._ "

She walked out of the room.

Sakura and Sasuke were both startled.

"Aw man." Suigetsu smacked a hand on his head and stared at the Uchiha leader, "Ye prob'ly didn't know since yah've been gone for more than a month and we didn't tell yah... she lost it in the last mission we had."

Awkwardly, he looked away from anyone's eyes before finally running after the red haired woman.

Leaving Sakura and Sasuke staring at them in the long silence of the room.

* * *

"I don't think we should stay here." The pink haired Uchiha whispered as she stood by the door of the room that Sasuke lead her in after a few minutes. The room was like any other—dark and cold with only the wall lamp lights ignited in sight. Inside the room was a simple bed on the left with a side table and a chair.

Karin's revelation had shaken the medic ninja greatly. She didn't know how to react at all—to see a mother lost her child— and an unborn child at that... Sakura felt her hands shake and clutch them closely.

"I don't think I can bear the thought of her... watching over me... watching over this baby..."

Sasuke had his back on her and did not respond. It seemed like he too, did not expect this situation. The pink haired ninja waited for him to speak all the while her own thoughts to Karin and how Karin's back had looked like when she told them she lost her baby.

 _Will she also be...?_

"We need her." Sasuke finally spoke in a dry tone. "We need her power to protect you."

"But there must be another way! She—she could barely look at me!"

The husband remained silent and then shook his head.

"She lost her baby!" Sakura cried out looking upset, unable to suppress the emotions piling inside her, her green eyes flickering with emotion. Clutching her stomach with eyes tightly closed she went on, "No... I don't want that. Let's just get out of here! I don't want her feelings... with me around... that's just cruel..."

Tears fell from her cheeks and before Sakura knew it, she was crying.

"What if I..." with trembling lips, she clutched her stomach closer, "what if I...?"

 _Was she ever this emotional?_ But then... who wouldn't be...?

Strong arms held her closer and she found her face on his chest.

Sakura found herself too numb to speak, yet her tears won't stop as she clutched his clothes and continued crying.

"Don't worry _._ It won't happen to you... I promise." He whispered calmly, his voice too close on her ear, his tone gentle.

" _I'll protect you."_

* * *

It took half an hour to calm her, and another half hour to convince her to rest that by the time Karin came into the room Sakura was so exhausted that she had fallen into a deep slumber. The red haired woman found her on the bed neatly tucked in with the dark haired man seated by the chair beside her.

He was watching Sakura intently but when he noticed the red hair's presence, he closed his eyes.

"I didn't know." He started with a glance in her direction, his dark eyes unblinking and expressionless yet not at all cold, "I'm sorry."

"..." Karin looked back at him and then after a moment, sighed. "It's not like there's anything to be done with it. And I..." she looked at her hands quietly as if seeing something he couldn't. And then she shut her eyes close before walking toward Sasuke and stood beside him with hands on her waist, "It's not like I have gotten over it... but it's not like I'll turn you away when you're in desperate measure... It's just that..."

"It's alright," Sasuke whispered suddenly, his eyes down on his wife, "I won't ask too much of you. Just let her stay here where it's safe."

Karin's eyes widened as she watched him— for then the expression he was making was enough to make her blush on her own. It was something she had never seen.

"Y-you know," she stammered after awhile, her face still red, "F-first you better tell her to behave well. I don't think she's the type to stay put when you tell her to. I don't wanna keep chasing after her you know! A stubborn girl like her won't listen to anyone except you! Second— _her temper_! Geez, she can give Tsunade-nin a run for her money! Tell her to do something about it or you'll find this hideout in pieces before you can even start using it! Suigetsu's already nicknamed her a _beast_ because of what she can do... seriously, she's just too reckless _and_ strong...also..."

Her voice faded as she saw his lips move into a smirk... but then it changed into a real—

"S-Sasuke?!" she blurted out so loud it made the Uchiha leader shot her a look of surprise—

"?" The expression on his face had disappeared yet the red haired woman was so sure she saw it—really saw it—like it was some sort of a premonition she never thought she'd see. "What's the matter?"

And Karin blinked as she stared at the now impassive man looking at her.

 _Just now Sasuke was... smiling?_

She then slowly stared at the sleeping kunoichi on the bed.

 _Because of... her? No way._

* * *

Ignorant of the happenings around her, Sakura in slumber had a dark dream filled with babies crying and then disappearing... but then an arm so strong held her, telling her she was not to be alone and that she will be protected.

So reassuring... the voice of the man she loves...

 _As long as we're together... everything will be alright._

That was right... as long as they were _together._

 _Sasuke and I... together..._

* * *

A month later...

"WHYYYYYYY?" Sakura wailed so loud as she slammed her face on the stone table in what appeared to be a dining hall of the hideout where it was also partly dark and cold, "Whyy haven't I seen my husband for two weeks? What the hell is this...? And before that he disappeared for five days... and before that too... Why doesn't he return!"

She sulked on the table for awhile, muttering under her breath, before finally sighing and turning her face on the left she continued her mumblings—

"And why... am I stuck with _you again!?"_

She was looking at Suigetsu who was picking his nose on the other side of the room.

"Keh," he said as he straightened a little, "Yer a funny one, yah are. Why don't yah grumble those things to him when he comes back eh? All yah do when he's here is cling on him like a baby and don't say a word. Then when he's not here yah yap and yap. Yer weird."

"Shut it." Sakura gave him a gloomy look to which the white haired man found apprehensive, "you think I'd spend my only time with him grumbling about things he'll find unnecessary? You're the stupid one."

"Hey— I said 'weird' not 'stupid'!"

"Well I'm saying _you're stupid!"_

Karin entered the room after a short pause by the doorway as she heard the two argue— _like usual._

Sakura watched her enter and then sighed by the table. After a month of being with her, Sakura had learned to get along with her haughtiness. She had become so considerate of her to the point that—

"Stop arguing, numbskulls. It's annoying."

Sakura's eyebrows twitched. _Numbskull...Me?_

Wrath was on her fist, rage on her brow—yet the pink haired kunoichi was able to muster her anger and pressed it inside her—until there was nothing left to do but to drop her head on the table with a long sigh.

"Sasuke..." she whispered in depression and made circles on the table with her finger.

A bowl of porridge was suddenly set down in front of her, making her look up.

"Eat." It was Karin who had sat in front of her with her own bowl saying, "You look thinner. Seriously, you're a medic ninja and pregnant at that yet you don't even know how pale you look like."

Sakura stared at the bowl, and then up at the red haired woman.

Yes, Karin had always been like that. Rude to her to the point of crossing the lines yet—Karin would always look after her—Sakura. She didn't know if Sasuke said anything to Karin at all but it had never looked like the red haired woman was forcing herself. She was kind that way.

" _Itadakimasu."_ Sakura accepted the bowl gratefully.

"What are you blushing for?" Karin demanded though her face was red all the same.

Sakura smiled but then her face changed once she tasted the food.

"Ughhh!"

"Hey!"

"Tse," Suigetsu turned his eyes away with roll of his eyes and muttered under his breath, " _Women."_

* * *

Sasuke returned to their base after another week to find his wife about to smash Suigetsu's head using her fist with surging power when out of nowhere—Karin's voice shouted—

" _UCHIHA SAKURA!_ " it was full of warning and enough to stop Sakura's fist in the air, "Don't you _dare_ continue with that or _you'll get it from me!_ What kind of pregnant woman smashes head and hits walls directly? That could affect your health, stupid!"

Sakura let her arms down but it was not because of Karin—this time it was because she saw _him_ standing there—watching her— after so long...

And like a kid who suddenly found its guardian—the pink haired lady strode toward the dark haired man and clung on his body so tight it even surprised Sasuke. It was unlike her to be so... _sensitive._

"Sakura?" he started with a little frown to see that her whole face was red and cheeks damp with tears. He immediately looked questioningly at the two people standing there watching them.

"What's going on?"

Suigetsu gave a shrug and Karin a sigh.

"We've got a pregnant woman." She noted meaningfully.

* * *

"We've got groups around the perimeter I've been scouting," Sasuke said that night as he and the other three put their heads together on the head quarter's base with a map of their location on the table and a larger lamp above their heads, "Jugo's been monitoring them too and we can't quite identify who they are yet. It's risky to go out for the two of you around this time as it'll draw their attention. They are definitely looking for something. I'll head out again tomorrow to join Jugo and engage them. But not near this area... we'll wait till they are far from the base." He pointed at the map, "Where it's far away from this location. Your last report about intruders around this area as well— I'll cover this right after. It'll be difficult if they start sniffing around here—"

"Heh..." Suigetsu said with a snarky sound, "lots of intruders coming as of late eh? You think they know something?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but before he could respond there was a sound of glass tipping over and everybody looked at their right side to the other table where a pink haired lady—with her arms on the table and head leaning on it—was spotted fast asleep.

"Uh..." came Suigetsu's voice again, "she's fallen asleep eh? That's why we told her to sleep in the room already. It's not like ya'll be disappearing in a second. What's gotten to her?"

Karin pressed her lips closed but then noticed that Sasuke had straightened up and had walked toward the sleeping wife.

"Sakura." He called gently as he took the blanket that had fallen off her shoulder back to its peak. When there was no response, the husband quietly took her in his arms and carried her in a tender manner.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." He said and left the room.

Suigetsu and Karin watched him go.

"Well, that's just..." he muttered after awhile with a confused look, "weird. Like this one's not urgent already."

"Shut it, brick wall."Karin said in disgust as she too, left the room, "you don't understand _anything_."

The red haired lady looked back at the door where the Uchihas disappeared with an expression so meaningful and kind.

"Sakura's just..." she ended her words with a long sigh.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 _ **A/N:** Months will be flying! I adore Karin!_

 _Thank you for taking time! Gaiden was a wonderful read!_

 _Just lacks something here and there... but it's still about em!_

 _What are you expecting at the end, eh?_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	5. V

***Gaiden: Hidden Nine***

Part V of V

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _Do look out for the point somewhere!_

 _We need one more point! :)_

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

One man stood, concealing his very silhouette in the shadows of the trees.

Waiting...

A second passed, and the man's coat whipped in the thick sinister air of the dim forest and was gone in a turn.

Not long after, three suspicious shadows slunk on the branches of the nearby trees without much of a sound. They were ninjas wearing the insignia of missing nins with their forehead protectors all marked. Their presence barely had any effect in the air as they stopped to regroup atop the thickest branches.

No word came from their lips nor was there any need to.

They _felt_ the air.

They were looking for _someone's_ trail.

Yet it was futile.

For the person in question, the man wearing the thick beige cloth was inside Kaguya's dimension with his sharp, red eyes staring at one point of the dimension as if sensing enemies there. The man whose dark hair was covered in deep blue sash considered for a moment if he should engage them, his lips pursed with his patience limiting...

Only to close his eyes, turn his back and let the mauve creature, Susanoo at his command, flew east.

He had been onto these shadows for a week, observing— spying, and trying to lead them out of the border of the den he had been protecting. They were never able to come closer to the hideout but the dark haired man was not someone to wait idly by for them to come any closer. Thus, he led the shadows astray by going to the opposite direction; _allowing_ them to follow. Once he was satisfied by their distance did he disappear once more in the netherworld where now his Susanoo was heading back. How many times he had done this act, he could not count. How many times he tirelessly sent enemies out and about, he never did really bother. It was not a matter of his strength but the success of his mission to lure the enemies _away._

There was no need to fight, he kept telling himself.

Fighting them off was not out of question, but it would create disturbance. He was not willing to do anything that might jeopardize _her safety_ in these later dates. It was _a main concern_. Jugo did after all confirm from an intel that this was the last group to come at the borders. Engaging in a fight in the middle of nowhere will only create suspicions amongst the other groups waiting at bay.

 _Plus,_ he added as an afterthought, he had already discarded four different groups that had come so close to the hideout, their bodies in Susanoo's choice of placement. If needed be he'd take them on if ever they crossed _his_ line.

For many months now he had been the faithful guardian of the east stone valley where no souls of any strangers were allowed to step foot in. In the lapse of time, Uchiha Sasuke had been the supreme shield of the region.

 _For the sole purpose of protecting that person._

Yet, as he rode east, the dark man could not help but frown.

Keeping a close eye in the valley, he had noticed the increase in numbers of enemy scouts... avoiding contact with them was inevitable nevertheless he was cautious of not revealing his identity. One slip of his name meant the downfall of their plan. He was certain none has yet realized he was the real person behind the mysterious stone valley's power, but knew well enough each ninja's desire to investigate. Hence the arrival of these small groups.

But was that really all there was?

And if ever they _did_ know, where would the information come from?

There was no reason to doubt the confidentiality of information from Konohagakure nor was there any reason to worry if the village had fallen for his friend was there to protect it. Protecting Konoha meant protecting the information of their whereabouts. Naruto would never slip up that bad for him to even wonder.

So dismissing the thought but keeping a mental note to be vigilant still, the Uchiha clan leader opened several portals in the span of a minute, wanting nothing other than to be around the stone valley at that very moment. There were plenty of things he wanted to confirm and secure with the help of Jugo and Suigetsu. It meant going back.

Also.

 _She's waiting._

* * *

He arrived at sundown, yet was only able to move closer to the stone valley almost around midnight. He had stood close by the valley; the dust of the sand providing concealment, his eyes ever watchful at all corners before finally entering the fort for there was no point in being hasty if it meant the discovery of unknown opponents.

His practice had always been like that.

And so coming too late, nobody was there to meet him in the dark hallways of the den with its small lights flickering at the wall. His steps didn't make any sound as he descended the stairs. He made no stops to look around nor did he pause to the vacant dining hall where he knew cracks on the walls were plentiful. He had heard stories about how _she_ had been out of mood lately.

No, he kept on walking till his own shadow was swallowed by the darkness of what was beyond the corridor with his face unyielding. He continued on purposefully with his feet almost automatically leading the way... almost naturally where his body was being directed toward that certain place...

* * *

"You're always like this." A voice spoke in the middle of silence. "Coming and leaving as you please."

Sasuke darted his eyes at the corner and saw the red haired, bespectacled lady standing by the doorway of the room with her right hand on her waist, her expression full of relief as she stared at him.

It was after midnight, the cold wind outside the desert whirling with the moon hiding behind the night clouds.

And Uchiha Sasuke was discovered in a room, sitting quietly in a chair with hands entwined, elbows leaning on his knees, his face as impassive as ever; before him was a bed where a woman was asleep—a pink haired woman whose hair had gotten longer in a matter of five months since their arrival, her stomach rounder and larger.

A five month pregnant Uchiha Sakura.

Karin walked closer to the bed quietly with a sigh ready.

"You should stop doing this," she said with her voice levelled, enough not to alarm anyone sleeping in the vicinity as the dark haired man straightened up, "She says she hasn't seen your face in the past two months when I remember seeing you sitting here like this just a month ago and the month after that. Of course I told her you passed by without waiting for her to wake up but that's just wrong. Do you want her to misunderstand? I mean—she might get the wrong idea... why not just see her? She needs you... when she's going through a lot like this."

Sasuke kept his eyes at Sakura's face. It was too colorless for his liking, and too _thin._

"Did she say that herself?" he asked, his voice too still.

The red haired lady turned a look at him and then shrugged.

"Well— _not out loud._ But that's what _I_ would think if _my husband_ is not beside me when I want to see him the most. And not even _speaking_ to me when he comes around. That's just too mean." She gave him a roll of eyes and a shake of head but the dark haired man remained silent.

Sasuke made no attempt to defend himself and kept his eyes on _her._ Sakura's complexion was fair yet right about now it was pale— _unhealthy._ Scrutinizing her appearance more, there were plenty of things that made him curt his eyebrows that he nearly forgot the red haired lady's presence.

"How has she been lately?"

The bespectacled lady looked affronted at being ignored, but then decided to let it go with a sigh before turning her eyes to the sleeping woman on the bed.

"Well, in summary—she's really _pregnant_." She said flatly, "I mean, she hasn't had any sleep in the past few days except now where I have to actually drug her. Don't worry, the drug is something natural it won't affect the baby. And she's been feverish these past few days and hasn't been eating right... It's normal for a pregnant woman to lose appetite so don't get worked up about her not taking care of herself... she knows better since she's the medic ninja here but even she can't help it... Also..."

Her eyes suddenly shifted to the dark haired man and gave him a surprising cold look.

"It adds to the fact that she hasn't seen her husband lately."

"..." A hand had fallen on the sleeping lady's head. Sasuke had reached out and stroked her hair. He didn't like how cold her skin was against his palm. He had gotten used to her being warm and full of vigor. But right now she was fragile even to his touch. It made him narrow his eyes.

It was then to the red haired woman's surprise when Sasuke stood up suddenly without warning—

"Sasuke?" Karin blinked at him and watched him cross the room toward the doorway and disappear in the dark corner. "H-hey! Don't tell me you're leaving already?"

Her voice had gotten louder as she followed him out of the room, making the Uchiha clan leader to stop in the middle of the corridor.

"For you to leave just like this again...I've had it!" Karin's voice was full of resentment and this made the man look sideways at her, "Look—if you're thinking she's _that_ strong, then you don't know any better! I've been watching her all this time and I can tell you— _she's not!_ She may put up a strong face but—d'you know how many times I've seen her cry in her sleep? Do you even know what she's thinking and feeling now? It's not easy for a woman to be alone when she's pregnant! I can tell you that myself!"

Silence. Even the dark corridor seemed to emit this uncomfortable air.

Sasuke was ever silent than before, but he knew he had to face her after everything. So turning back and giving the red haired woman a straight look in the eye—his dark eyes that showed no emotion— he spoke so quietly—

"I didn't mean to make it difficult for you." He started, "I'm sorry."

 _She was after all..._

Karin hastily wiped a tear that threatened to fall on her cheeks and gave him an angry look.

"You don't have to apologize to me. Think about her! I don't understand why you leave her alone, Sasuke, but what _frustrates_ me the most is why _she does!_ Suigetsu will always tease her about you coming in and out as you like without telling her... and just when I thought she was in the brink of tears she'd always come out... well, come after Suigetsu and beat him till I come and stop them. Damn, she's even madder than you. I just know she misunderstands you... yet—she still loves you even though she misunderstands _. Isn't she stupid_?"

Sasuke had taken in everything she said and his eyes unconsciously returned toward the entrance of the room where the light was coming from. His eyes unexpectedly went lucid.

"That's my wife all right." He muttered more to himself, his dark eyes closing as a small smile formed on his lips. Opening his eyes, he found the red haired woman still standing opposite him with that determined look in her eyes. He never did expect this from her. She seemed to have meant everything she had just said.

This amused him above all for then... Karin had changed a lot.

He stared at her— she stared back as if ready to retort but then—

"Thank you." He whispered and with a light bow, he left her in the corridor where she remained silent for reasons only she can understand. Karin's change of behaviour was a relief for him. This settled that little twinge of worry that had sprung from his insides that had actually made him agitated.

Still... there was something that must be done...

* * *

Her consciousness had just returned... yet she still felt spent.

Even before she could open her eyes, she knew something was wrong for she felt too exhausted... and that was just after a long rest she's had. Too tired, her limbs felt like lead... a light headedness on top of that... everything was making her want to cry.

Cry she did with her eyes tightly shut, her slender fingers clutching on the pillow that had become her constant companion whenever she was feeling too ill. Maybe it was better if she was asleep... but the taxing feeling she experiences the moment she awakens was too difficult to fight off. She could barely _sleep_ at all.

And above all things... the thing that was making her cry the most... was _his absence._ To wake up each morning knowing he was not beside her... unable to see his face... it was becoming unbearable...

"Sasuke..." she whispered almost like a whimper.

"Sakura." Here was Karin's voice calling out to her again. She was always her constant companion... but it was not good—she must not let Karin see her cry...

 _Still..._

A hand brushed her cheeks as if wiping away her tears. _A familiar touch._ It made her stop breathing for a moment.

 _T-this feeling—_

Slowly, she forced her blurry eyes to open and could see someone's face— usually she would find herself alone in the room, and sometimes Karin would be there, watching her... but right now the indistinct feature of the person was so different to Karin—and so _familiar_ like that person she's always been dreaming about—

Her eyes focused finally and then widened for it was Sasuke; his dark eyes were the same as she remembered it—looking at her bare soul—the only gaze in the world that could melt all her pretences and walls.

And before she even knew it, flow of tears filled down her already damp cheeks as she reached her arms to him and locked him into a tight embrace. He was solid and warm. It was really him. Her hands found his back and there she clutched on him closer as if afraid he might disappear.

Sasuke held her shaking body back in his strong arms.

"Were you lonely?" he whispered in his quiet voice that Sakura was longing to hear; afraid that she may have forgotten— "Sakura..." his voice calling her name after so long.

She nodded despite her head already on his neck, her cry still too silent.

" _Sasuke..."_

The surge of emotion upon seeing him again was enough to make her pass out, yet she tried her best not to.

This time... it was not a _dream_. The tears just won't go away.

Karin was watching by the doorway but after awhile, decided to leave them be.

On the side table and left forgotten were five pieces of mikan fruits Sasuke had taken back from somewhere.

And amidst the tearful reunion came her shaking yet meaningful words—

 _"Sh-shannaroo...!"_

* * *

"Well, aren'tcha glad now, eh?" the white haired man with shark-like teeth said the moment he could make a comment the next morning as the Uchihas found him standing by the room's door with arms crossed. Sakura was seated on her bed wearing thicker clothing for the cold atmosphere in the stone valley was enough to freeze her. Despite her face still a little pale, there was a distinct blush that can be seen on her cheeks. The twinkle in her eyes was notable too as it reflected the man seated by her who was peeling a mikan fruit. "Yah were just sulkin' again last night 'bout not seein him and now yah've got him."

"Shut up," Sakura gave him a cheeky smile, "Not even your face can spoil my mood!"

"Ehh?" Suigetsu narrowed his eyes as he stared at the two and then pointed—"wahh... yer actually drooling, beastly onna!" he laughed heartily—

That did it as the next thing— a pillow had smashed on Suigetsu's face with its force enough to knock him down the floor and Sakura happily turned to her husband once again who was _feeding_ her fruits. Karin came in the room and ignored the white haired man's pain.

She stopped just at the foot of her bed, her bespectacled eyes narrowed.

"Look," the red haired woman started with a look at the couple where she found the pink haired woman beaming at her husband with her face red. "I know you're all wishy washy but let's not forget important matters alright? A hawk came from _him_ , Sasuke, reporting about his current location. Honestly, is that man ever returning here?"

She raised her eyebrows at the dark haired man, but Suigetsu cut them off—

"He won't return coz' Sasuke's here. He's pissed. Didja ever tell _her (_ he nodded at Sakura) who the father of yer baby was?"

"The father..." Sakura blinked once as this suddenly occurred to her, "of her baby?"

She gave Karin a look, before abruptly turning her shock eyes to her husband.

Sasuke looked back at her, understood what _she_ _misunderstood_ and then crossly replied—

" _Don't be stupid."_

"Ahhh..." she forced a smile with a sweat drop at the side of her face, "O-of course!"

Suigetsu had a huge laugh as he and Sasuke walked out of the room to attend on the bird messenger that came from across the valley. They left Karin and Sakura amidst the discussion of Karin's late pregnancy, a discussion that seemed to have been finally allowed to be open.

"Didja see her face? I can getta load of that!" he laughed more as he put his hands at the back of his white head, "You should've seen her these past few months. Man, yer wife can really get too crappy when it comes to yah! She's a real cry baby too. I get why yah didn't wanna come so often when she's like that! It's a pain in the ass!"

Suigetsu suddenly stopped walking when he realized the sudden absence of his companion's footsteps.

Looking back, he found Sasuke a few steps back from him. He had stopped walking.

"?" the white haired man raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What's up?"

"You..." the Uchiha clan leader raised his eyes and stared at the man quietly, "Don't tease her too much."

He walked pass Suigetsu into the dark hallway, leaving the former Taka member staring into a space for a moment with a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"Ughh..." he muttered to himself as he turned and followed Sasuke nonetheless, " _that gave me the chills_."

* * *

"Jugo's message says there are two groups forming around from the west," Sasuke said that night as he and the others were once again gathered inside the hideout's meeting hall with Karin and Suigetsu with their map on the table, "They're approaching too quickly. I'm guessing they might be using some sort of animal or technique. I need to meet Jugo and bait them away. I've already had this suspicion about their numbers increasing lately... These guys seem to know something about this valley."

"Why not let them in?" Karin asked with a frown, "let's not engage them and let them pass without any hint that we're here... this is the border of the east valley, they must realized there's nothing here but sand."

"And what happens if they found out about this place?" Sasuke asked in turn as he pointed at the map, "it's too risky to let them in any further."

"To heck if they find us," Suigetsu waved his hand airily, "I'll smack em' to pieces."

"Shut up," Karin straightened and stared at Sasuke meaningfully, "I agree... we can't take risks now with her in this critical point of her pregnancy... I'd rather this place stay quiet, Sasuke."

Her voice had gotten firmer, and Sasuke just knew she was then again, relieving some past memory of her own.

He gave her a nod.

"That's weird," the white haired man started again as he looked around, "where's yer wife, eh? I was expectin' to see her here all like a night guard?"

Karin gave the dark haired man another look but Sasuke ignored both of them as he closed his eyes.

"I already told her I'll be leaving tonight. She's probably resting."

" _Kehhh,"_ Suigetsu's beaming face annoyed not only the bespectacled woman, "so she's angry at _you,_ huh? Finally—!"

There was a sound of electricity and cracking stones and the next thing—Suigetsu found himself standing still with his hair singed badly, his body positioned awkwardly as he had just avoided electricity volts that was sent on his way.

Sasuke left the room with Karin shaking her head as she stared at the white haired man.

"You're really an idiot."

"Beat it." Muttered the spiky teeth man, "tsee... what's up with them always attacking me, eh?"

"I already told you. It's coz you're undeniably an _idiot_."

Suigetsu gave rude remarks but the bespectacled woman was no longer listening as she turned her head toward the doorway and gave a sigh.

 _Is this why he wouldn't let her see him?_

* * *

"You shouldn't be standing there."

Sakura looked up and found her husband staring at her from the dark corridor where she had been standing for some time. It had taken her awhile, but she had decided to see him off at the foot of the ascending stairs that led above the stone valley. She had planned to do that the first time she saw his face again, knew that it was unlikely for him to stay for too long. But it upset her too much, truthfully, when she found out he'll be leaving so _soon_.

And that was after half a day...seriously.

But the circumstance still let her smile as he came close and she put her hands on his collar.

"It's cold outside... keep your neck warm."

"You should be in bed." Sasuke said in turn, his dark eyes ever on her face. "Don't push yourself."

"I'm not." But there was that trembling of her lips that she couldn't hold. She ended up smiling again. "You must focus on your mission and not worry about me, I'll be fine. You know me. I'd rather have you think about your own safety while you're out there... I'll take care of myself here. I just want you to be always safe. Nah?"

She met his eyes and beamed again—

Sasuke kept her face in his memory as he leaned down and kissed her.

Even the semi darkness of the corridor could not hide how warm her face had become as their lips parted. Sasuke kept his eyes at her while she did the same—only to be interrupted with the lamp lights suddenly turning on—and there Suigetsu was snickering on the side while Karin pulled his hair.

"You're really so stupid..." she muttered with a little awkward expression.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at them with the wife smiling and the husband with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be going." He told the kunoichi who stood across him as the stairs was opened and the sound of the silent night came swirling inside, "..."

Sakura nodded with pressed lips and less wilful eyes.

Sasuke then, as he watched his wife, suddenly walked closer once more and with his right hand raised, _poked_ her forehead with his fingers affectionately.

Sakura's whole face changed its color. The effect made the Uchiha clan leader smile.

" _I'll be back soon."_

* * *

"What's with all that finger and stuff?" Karin questioned her late that night as she helped the pink haired ninja in her bed. Sakura had been in good mood since then with her face always splitting into a smile that the red haired woman can't help but ask. "You look so happy there on your own. Don't get too excited or you'll get the baby nervous."

Sakura smiled even more that made Karin raise her eyebrows.

"Oi, you...are you even listening?"

But Sakura merely chuckled and touched her round stomach to share how she was feeling.

Sleep was not as difficult for her as it was before and as Sakura slumbered on, her dreams were filled yet again with him... but it did not make her cry... on the contrary...

Yet there was another thing different that night... _she felt it._

Especially when out of nowhere, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that forced her eyes to open into the darkness of the room. Slowly sitting up, she touched her middle with a little worried look. She was nearing her sixth month... maybe it was really not good for her to get all excited as what Karin had said...

But then... what was that chill she was feeling? As if somebody was watching her?

She looked up at the chair where she found her husband not too long ago and found it empty.

No... it was not Sasuke's gaze she was feeling... but then who could be...?

She stared deep into the dark room and wondered why the lamps were out. Karin usually leaves it open for her.

 _Something really..._

She felt a jolt in her stomach again and felt her uneven breathing.

No... she can't have a panic attack now, she told herself.

So mustering her strength, Uchiha Sakura slowly pulled her legs down the floor and gently stood up—

"Karin?" she called, trying to keep the level of her voice as she touched the wall to avoid colliding into something. There was no point worrying, she pointed out, the hideout was safe—Sasuke had made sure of that. Taking a deep breath, she went on—until she felt that something had blocked her way—

 _What...?_

She tried to reach out to touch it—until somebody grabbed her hand too roughly that she nearly lost her balance—

She gave a tiny gasp—

 _Someone was really there!_

The lights suddenly turned on and the next thing she knew, she was facing a man whose face she didn't recognize. He was clad in dark garment—his dark skin and scarred face was new to her—but what scared her the most was that he was holding a long jackal knife—its blade pointing at her threateningly. It was enough to keep her frozen—

 _A... dream?_

But the man suddenly twisted her wrist as he pulled her even closer, making her cry out in pain—

 _"You..."_ the voice seemed too deep and unused, " _Are you really a ninja? I've been here for a long time... didn't you ever notice?"_

Sakura's lips trembled in fear as the man's terrifying face came close—

 _"I did."_ Another voice answered—

Surprised, both Sakura and the unknown attacker looked to where the voice came from and found him there—standing, tall and bold with wrath truly visible in his expression— _Uchiha Sasuke._

Before Sakura could even call him out—the husband was on the move—

And things began to fire up as his eyes began to change.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 _ **A/N:** See you at the real LAST:_

 _Prologue's Epilogue!_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Prologue's Epilogue (END)

***Gaiden: Hidden Nine***

THE PROLOGUE'S EPILOGUE!

Last Point!

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

If I might say- this is RAW!

Thank you for the continuous support!

 ** _I hope you enjoy the last BIT of ACTION from the UCHIHA CLAN!_**

* * *

 **FIRST HALF**

* * *

A large explosion disturbed the tranquil desert, sending rubbles of rocks and dust in the silence of the night, wrecking half the lone mountain that stood ever so sturdy in the forgotten region, shaking its very earth.

Things happened so fast that all Sakura remembered was Sasuke's livid red eyes, a scream of a man, and the blow of the wind together an ear-splitting explosion—the next thing she knew was Sasuke appearing in front of her, grabbing her waist, wrapping her in his dark coat with his hand protectively holding her head; and then the sudden cold atmosphere that seeped in her skin, enveloping her altogether. Then she felt the familiar sensation of the tightening wind around her, forcing her to clutch on his chest and grit her teeth for she knew what Sasuke was doing—

They were transporting that very instant.

Opening her eyes seconds later and looking ahead she saw a different place than the last she remember— they were yet again inside that familiar clothed form of Sasuke's creature, Susanoo, in the midst of another dimension and flying in haste towards a direction she doesn't know with her husband, Uchiha Sasuke supporting her on his arms. They escaped through his space time dimension. They were safe.

Sakura quickly tried to grasp the situation as she felt the excitement of what had just occur with cold sweat running down her face— _an unknown attacker assaulting her, her fear of losing her baby in matter of seconds—her husband appearing to save her—_

She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes shut but then something struck her that made her tug on her husband's arm to catch his attention—

" _Karin_!" she blurted out sounding upset, "we can't leave her! And Suigetsu! We've got to help them!"

"We can't go back." Sasuke answered flatly without looking at her, "They have to take care of themselves."

"But they'll be in danger! The hideout's destroyed!"

"I'm not going back."

She managed to straighten herself and to gaze at the dark haired man with disbelieving eyes.

"No way..."

Karin and Suigetsu's face flashed in her mind. To abandon them after everything they've done for her. Sakura opened her mouth again, wanting nothing but to appeal but the expression on her husband's face made her stop.

It was because despite the man's cold behaviour, there was that familiar crease on his eyes and thinning of lips—

 _Sasuke was angry._

"Dear..." she whispered. He remained silent as he turned his back on her, all the while she could feel the intensity of his emotion—the way he stood, the way he gripped his fists...

And it occurred to her just how desperate he was to leave the place even though the enemies were nothing to him when it comes to power. It was not about battling the enemies on.

It was for her sake.

Suppressing her own emotion and feeling a bit guilty for misjudging him, the pink haired kunoichi suddenly walked closer to the man and embraced him from the back. She buried her face on his scent, leaning on him with a deep sigh as she remembered the enemy who had taken her by surprise... the man who had threateningly pointed a blade at their unborn child's life... Sasuke's child...

And just how relieved she was when he came along...

It made her pull him closer.

" _That scared me..."_ she whispered with eyes tightly shut. " _Thank you for coming back_."

She felt him steer and turn, felt him put a hand at the back of her head and pull her even closer, his dark coat falling over her shoulders that she could feel his enclosed warmth.

He embraced her. He didn't need to say anything. Sakura understood.

To which she found herself utterly grateful for his love. There was no doubt about it.

Sasuke loves her... maybe even more than she thinks...

A lot of times she had misunderstood his feelings but right just now...

* * *

Time had flown unnoticed as the couple stayed with each other. The dimension cracks that Sasuke had been doing for the last hour was making Sakura dizzy but she ignored it knowing full well her husband was more tired as he forcefully transport them to the safest location possible. But she could not help pressing her eyes close from time to time and the constant touch of palm on her face.

It was a surprise as when she opened her eyes, she found Sasuke's feet—looking up she saw him looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked a little softly—

But then her eyes widened when the dark haired man suddenly pulled his coat off and placed it on her shoulders quietly. Sasuke then knelt in front of her and seemed to study her face for a second.

"I thought you looked pale... must be my imagination."

For Sakura's face had gone bright at his gesture.

"I- I'm fine." She managed to say as he stayed where he was.

Sasuke turned his eyes on the left side as if seeing something she can't and then said, "We're near a village around this part... I should move a little closer to gather some supplies. You can't go on without eating."

"I told you I'm okay... it's you I'm worried about." It was out of reflex, but the pink haired ninja had wanted to reach his face, which she did as she raised her right hand and caressed his cheek, "See? You look more dead beat than I am... you should think about yourself too... for my sake."

Sasuke's dark eyes met hers.

A playful tug at the pit of her stomach suddenly urged her to steal a kiss but then—the man suddenly pinched both her cheeks and stretched it—

"O-oww!"

Sasuke stood up and turned his back on her.

"I'm stopping here to get something to eat." He said as Susanoo began to change pace, "I'll find a place for you to stay."

"..." Sakura pressed her lips and tried to suppress a chuckle. For then she was sure—she saw the tip of his ears reddening.

And still the pink haired ninja could not help but think of her comrades as she watched their surrounding change after a final dimensional transport and they were out in the real world again among the trees. It was already midday, almost half a day since they were attacked.

"Those two..." Sakura said to herself as she walked behind Sasuke among the trees while looking for a good place to stay, her thoughts disturbed. How the enemies found them the Uchihas could only make a guess but one thing was certain, they could no longer go back to their hideout. "I hope they're okay..."

"They're not pushovers..." Sasuke suddenly voiced out without glancing back, "They can handle themselves fine."

"But the enemies—"

"Are nothing to worry about since it's them."

Sakura watched her husband's back and his unyielding confidence to his comrades.

It was enough to calm her.

"Will we see them again?"

"If they survived."

" _Dear!"_

Sasuke finally looked back with a smirk that Sakura found surprising.

"We'll see them alright."

"But they have no idea where we're going. _"_

"They will when _he_ gets in touch with them. We've already worked out a plan if things come to this."

" _He?"_ Sakura remembered the emphasis on the word the last time and her eyes widened, "you mean the father of Karin's baby?"

"Anyways, he'll get in touch with them," the man pushed the bushes over towards the open ground, motioned his wife to walk ahead and followed after her, "and with him they'll find us. To that designated place."

He pointed on a wall of bamboo trees and to the kunoichi's amazement, saw that it was built like a small fortress in the inside or some sort.

"Stay here. Keep the coat on." Sasuke said as he stood by the entrance while she lowered herself on the ground with his coat still around her. "Don't leave this place. I'll get you as soon as I come back."

She nodded without question, knowing full well what she must do.

Sasuke glanced behind him for awhile before looking back at her again.

"..."

"?" Sakura blinked at him.

He closed his eyes. "Be on your guard. I'll come back soon."

"You too." And she watched him disappear on sight. When she was sure he was gone, she pulled the coat closer with the scent of Sasuke lingering by and sighed. Looking up, she noticed how the shadows of the tall bamboos were covering her from prying eyes. It seemed that Sasuke had really planned it out... except for keeping food in the bushes. She chuckled and shook her head knowing full well the risk if someone had spotted supplies of food in a sturdy wall of bamboos. Then again... didn't they build this near a certain village?

Sakura didn't notice when drowsiness hit her but she was shocked when she opened her eyes and realized her head had been hanging on her shoulder— she had taken a nap completely without her knowing!

Sitting up straight, she quickly and alertly looked around her, unaware of the time. The shadows of the trees were still on the ground, giving her the impression that not a long time had passed. Still, waking up and finding herself all alone gave her this initial reaction of choking and wanting to cry...

Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"So stupid..." she said as she wiped them away.

A man's shadow suddenly appeared in front of her—looking up with sudden rigidness, she found Uchiha Sasuke standing by the entrance of the doorway. He was looking at her intently.

Sakura's jaw tightened as she slowly stood up with a final brush of her hands on her cheek.

"Sakura," the man said quietly without moving, "we need to get out of here."

"Sasuke..." she whispered as she walked towards him, "why... all of a sudden?"

The man's dark eyes met hers quietly but it was enough—it irked the pregnant woman who, without warning, suddenly raised her powerful fist she had been saving since the night she was attacked—and made contact with the dark haired man's pale cheek— _into a death defying blow_ —

"— _Shanaaaroooo!"_

"— _Ughhh!"_

The man's head twisted backwards with his face deforming— and Sakura left him to dust as she gazed over its unmoving body—

"Your copying technique won't be any good if you're not fine with details, geez," the pink haired woman said with an angry expression, " _My husband just happened to leave me his coat!... and he's more handsome dammit!"_

And she strode away swiftly but lightly as she supported her bump, leaving the fake Sasuke whose body was covered in this dark coat Sasuke usually wears... which happened to be also on the kunoichi's shoulder.

 _Sasuke..._ with a sweat drop on her cheek, the pink haired ninja moved on, and her eyebrows creased. How do the enemies keep following them when they used space time dimension to escape? Just how do the enemies know their exact location? What was going on?

Finding answers won't be easy, Sakura thought as she pressed her foot on the ground into a sudden stop as somebody _yet again_ blocked her way. This time, it was _—_

"Karin!"

"There you are!" the red haired woman shouted looking concerned, "I've been looking for you for ages, Sakura! Let's go! We've already met up with Sasuke!"

Doubtful, the pink haired ninja frowned with her fist ready.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

"No..." the Uchiha woman shook her head as light-headedness struck her, "it can't be you..."

"What are you talking about?" the bespectacled woman crossed the distance between them and then reached a hand to her, "if we stay here we'll be in danger!"

"Shut up..." she raised her fist again, only to be overcome by so much head ache, "..."

A hand suddenly struck her on the cheek, making Sakura stare into space as her head whirled in pain.

 _Wha...?_ She touched the cheek where she was struck. It made her think straight.

"Stop dillydallying and let's go." Karin said with a frown at her, "faster!"

Sakura grinded her teeth and was about to strike back when something suddenly came walloping from her left side into the figure of the red headed woman who screamed in pain as she was thrown away with a loud bang—

Sakura gave a huff as she saw Uchiha Sasuke yet again, in front of her, who had his eyes on the enemy. The look in his eyes was enough to assure her that he was the real deal. And his coat was off too.

"Dear..." she reached a hand on his arm, making him look at her. "It's you."

Sasuke took a good look at her, and then seemingly his eyes fell on her swollen cheek. Quietly then, he looked back at the enemy and walked towards its body. Sakura watched him till he was on the body lying on the floor. She watched Sasuke took the fake Karin by the neck and raised her up. He said something to her.

Seconds pass and then the Uchiha leader consumed the enemy into his dark flames.

When he returned to Sakura, the kunoichi noticed that he was again, angry.

"Something's wrong." He told her looking grave, "the enemies know our movements... it's too suspicious."

He touched her cheek as he said so.

"How do you think they know?"

"... never mind. We can't follow the plan. We're going to another place."

"But you're still tired..."

"Staying here is _dangerous._ I left our supplies with Susanoo. The other dimension should be fine." His eyes started triggering again, making Sakura close to him while he put his hand around her waist.

"Did you meet any other fakes around?" she wanted to know as he prepared his eyes.

"I saw your fake."

"You beat me down didn't you?"

"You did mine. Good thing I knew you'd keep my coat on."

"Eh? Couldn't you have said coz I looked _more beautiful?_ "

" ? What did you say?"

He didn't wait for her to respond as in a blink of an eye, they were inside his dimension again.

They were never seen for a long time.

* * *

 **SECOND HALF**

* * *

With the sun high up, a puffing white haired male appeared behind a giant rock, _complaining._

"Dammit tsk! The hell they doin' in this place?" his foot reached the flat ground and turned behind him to look at the red haired woman who was just behind him, "I mean—how'd yah describe this place? _Like the end of the world, eh?"_

He gestured his arms into the surrounding and we see in the large view—the vast blue ocean in the middle of the day where the sun was up the sky. They were standing at the tip of a rocky island where there was nothing save the sea and its unending horizon.

The bespectacled woman looked at where he was pointing and then nudged him to move on. Both were wearing traveller's coat, the same one they often used whenever they were out searching. It had been two weeks since they started their journey to find _them._ Those people they have lost that night of the attack.

"I mean..." came Suigetsu's voice again as he walked behind Karin this time with the strong waves resounding in the background and sprinkle of water coming from every direction, "are we even sure the both' of em' are here?"

He then noticed that Karin had stopped walking. Looking up, he saw the reason why.

Amidst what appeared to be an inhabited place stood a one storey white building made of pure stone, its roof the color of the rocks that could be found around. It was standing behind a couple of trees and then the forest right behind it with two windows in front and a wooden door.

Karin did not waste any time as she made her way towards it, her expectations up in the sky.

"Oi, wait!" the white haired man called as he too dashed after the bespectacled woman.

As soon as they reached it, they saw more things around. Despite being in a rocky island in the middle of the large ocean, flowers were blooming. Karin and Suigetsu saw pink flowery petals on the trees too that made them stare in awe. The place was quiet except for the noise from the ocean waves; everything was still except for a woman whom they nearly overlooked at for the color of her long hair was so much alike the trees around. She was wearing a long white loose gown while sitting in a chair on what appeared to be a porch; she was sewing what looked like white clothing on her hands. Her stomach was more distinct than the last they saw her.

It was the nine months pregnant Uchiha Sakura.

Karin bit her lips and started running towards her.

" _Sakura!"_

The long pink haired woman raised her head and saw her come. She froze and then stepped out of the porch.

"Karin?"

The red haired woman closed in the distance with her eyes blurry, her attention only focused on that kunoichi she hasn't seen for a long time. With her feet carrying her, she nearly reached the surrounding trees when she felt somebody grab her arm and held her back—it was Suigetsu.

"Oi! _Watch out!"_

Karin was halted back thanks to the white haired man and the reason became apparent.

For then something tall and dark came shooting out of nowhere with a kunai at hand ready, completely blocking the view of the woman with his body and intimidating red eyes.

Karin gasped as she found _him_ looking at her with daggers in his eyes. He had gotten taller with his hair almost covering half his face, his eyes the same—

"S-Sasuke!"

"You gotta be kiddin..." came Suigetsu's voice as he stepped in front of Karin sounding annoyed, "we didn' comere' just to get killed ya know!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed for awhile, his eyes scrutinizing them, and then he straightened up, his eyes reverting to its dark color.

"You guys are alive, huh?" he started as he put his kunai out of sight.

"Ya don't sound relieved at all!" the white haired man pointed at him, "Listen—d'youknow how a pain in the ass it was to wake up with enemy ready to chew me neck? And then the next thing I know everythins' comin apart! On your doin'!"

The dark haired man only gave a smirk.

A vein appeared at Suigetsu's head. "Dammya' bastard!"

"Dear...?"

Everybody looked behind the Uchiha clan leader and saw his wife walk slowly toward them her green eyes falling on their old comrades when Sasuke stepped out of the way. Both Karin and Suigetsu were looking at her too as she stepped forward, her hands clutched on her chest.

"You guys... Karin..." Sakura breathed, her eyes filling with tears as she took steps toward the red haired woman and fling her arms around her neck, " _you're alive...!"_

The bespectacled woman looked shocked for awhile at how tightly she was being held, but then her expression softened as she too, embraced the crying pregnant woman.

"Sheesh, you're still the same cry baby," a tear fell on her cheek, "stop crying already... you're making me emotional too! And I'm not even susceptible to mood swings!"

The men stood there watching the women's reunion quietly, till Suigetsu gave a snort, shook his head and then put a finger on his ear.

"Pooey, women..."

"You're one to talk!" Karin turned to the white haired man as she wiped her tear and Sakura too did the same, "you were the one so worked up in finding her when you realized we were being attacked, stupid!"

"I ain't NOT!" Suigetsu's whole face turned bright red as he found Sakura smiling at him, "whatcha smilin' about, stupid! I ain't not worried... _bakka!_ Who'd worry about a beastly onna, keh!"

Sakura's eyebrow rose up. "Eh?"

Suigetsu looked away, but then suddenly scratched the lower side of his left cheek using his index finger and said—

"W-well... you were a cry baby... howya doin?"

The pink haired lady stared at him for awhile, and then gave a smile.

"I'm doing okay. I'm so glad you're okay too!"

To which the white haired man found himself blushing even more at her smile's expense.

Only to feel Sasuke's dark eyes boring on him intently it felt like he wanted to burn him.

"How did you find this place?" the pink haired ninja wanted to know as she stood beside her husband.

"It wasn't easy," Karin admitted, "it was a good thing he came along."

She motioned her head behind her and that was when they saw the third party of the group.

A man with orange spiky hair suddenly came out from the shadows of the trees, his skin dark and wearing the same travelling coat as the first two. His face was familiar to Sakura and if she wasn't mistaken and memory serves right, he was the man they call—

"Jugo." Sasuke finished her thoughts.

* * *

The group settled inside the white house which Karin found the inside adoring. There were plenty of shell designs plus some exquisite minerals from the sea. Most of their house ware was made from this product, though there were number of manmade wooden materials that Sakura said was by Sasuke's hand.

"Wow..." the red haired woman said in awe as she stared at the collection of what appeared to be pink shells resting by the table near the window, "what are these...? They're so beautiful..."

"Pink shells are rare," Sakura told her as she set tea on the table where the men were already seated, "you can only find a number of them under the moonlight. It's Sasuke's favourite night time hobby... we would walk along the beach side and gather as much as we can see... he's really good at spotting these babies..."

"Why? Can't keep him in bed during the night?"

"Shut it."

"But really... living a life peacefully here," she looked outside the window into the glorious view of the blue sky and ocean, "you made wonderful memories, huh?"

"Plenty..." Sakura smiled as she too looked at the window. Karin suddenly nudged her arm.

"Tsk. You just kept him all to yourself all these months, huh?"

Sakura laughed. "Well, _he's my husband_ after all."

"Are yeh two done bein' chatterteeths back there?" came Suigetsu's drawling voice, "we're done killin' time here!"

When everybody was on the table did the whole truth come out about that night's attack.

"We were forced to back down as enemies swarmed the hideout." Came Karin's voice as the others listened quietly, "we thought it best to disappear since they were aiming to capture us when they realized the two of you were no longer there. It's more like they were planning to wrench out your location from our mouths. They were desperate."

"Then Jugo came and nailed them." Suigetsu grinned, "yeh lot shoulda been there."

"It was easy to tackle them once they were out in the open. As to how they managed to get closer without detection," Jugo's solemn voice was new to Sakura's ear. She liked it. "that would partially be blamed on the base's construction. It opened underground and they tunnelled their way inside. Coming from the earth itself was not a bad idea considering we were monitoring airborne. Also... I supposed you were attacked on your way to our second hideout too?" he turned his attention to Sasuke who gave a slight nod, "That'd be on me. The bird we were using for communication was being intercepted. I guess it ain't so smart leaving it to my critters."

"I told you it was not." Karin sighed and waved a hand in the air, "anyways, we can't keep mulling over the past, the important thing is Sakura is safe and sound... have you thought of a name for your baby yet?"

Sakura blinked at her and then exchanged looks with Sasuke. She then smiled meaningfully.

Karin's eyes widened. "Oh god—it's obvious you two've been talking a lot!"

"This ain't time for that jeezus!" Suigetsu scratched his white hair and pointed at Jugo, "We ain't supposed ta be followin' yeh two around anymore since this guy said it's already fine yeh were safe! But then he had to draggus' outta sensei's hideout sayin sumthin' dangerous was comin' and had to tell yeh!"

He pointed at Sasuke who in turn, gave the oranged haired man a look.

"What's going on?"

Jugo remained silent with everyone's attention on him—and then he closed his eyes and finally looked back at the Uchiha clan leader.

"It's as Suigetsu said... I was not planning on contacting you until you were in the better spot where your wife is already safe... but things were turning seriously I had to inform you no matter what. It's about this white zetsus."

Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"White..." Sakura whispered with a glance at her husband.

"Mysterious as it is, I could not find any other means to explain the unknown attack at the base and the ambush when the two of you were heading to our second hideout... the unknown chakra tracks that you've been telling me found around areas you told me to scout... and you told me that in some dimensions you can still find their tracks... you know what it means, don't you, Sasuke?"

"..."

Suigetsu whistled as if he understood everything. Even Karin looked threatened by this talk.

Only Sakura remained looking from one person to another.

But then, Sasuke suddenly closed his eyes quietly as if making up his mind. His wife looked up at him again and was a bit surprised to find her husband's determined eyes when he opened them.

"I guess it's time to chase them."

"That's what I thought. They've been active since they've started hunting you down. Especially around the South. A mission to take track them down in these times can be very productive. We might even find evidence of their whereabouts. Even more... of their plans in the future. This cannot wait that's why we came."

"I know."

"Wait, what's going on exactly?" the pink haired woman stared at her husband with accusing green eyes. "Dear?"

The husband turned to her and explained his theories about Kaguya's dimension he had been coming in and out to, and the threat of a new army building around Konoha that may endanger the future.

"Time is essential," he said with a meaningful look at her, "this kind of opportunity may not come in a long while and I don't think it can wait... I'm sorry, Sakura... I have to go."

He turned to Karin and Suigetsu.

"Will you stay here with her?"

The sincerity in his eyes what more with his voice made the two quietly nodding.

"No..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he found the voice coming from his wife. He slowly turned to her.

"..." he found her green eyes stubbornly looking down at her closed fists. "Sakura..."

"No!"

Everybody else was silent as the husband and wife turned to each other and Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I understand you have to go but I don't want to be alone... no, I... I don't want to be separated... please, just take me along!"

"That's stupid!" an angry Sasuke slammed his fist on the table that rendered Karin gasping while Sakura merely shut her eyes close, "You think I'd let you tag along in your condition? This mission is dangerous! I won't let you!"

"I know it's dangerous but I want to come!" the stubborn wife was adamant, her cheeks damp, "You... I want to be by your side when our baby comes and sees this world you are trying to protect!"

Silence. Sakura's unstoppable sobs were the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Karin wanted to reach an arm on her shoulder feeling vexed.

The dark haired man was staring at his wife with his dark eyes unblinking.

Seconds later he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I- I'm not crying!"

Suigetsu made a face and received a toe on his crotch courtesy of Karin.

"I can't let you come." Came the man's voice again as he walked toward her who was now sitting on the chair wiping his eyes, "Stop crying... stop making that face... Sakura."

He reached a hand and wiped her cheeks. Karin suddenly whirled to Jugo and Suigetsu and strangled them out of the room to give the couple space—exactly as Sasuke did it—raise his right hand and tap the pink haired ninja's forehead gently and let his fingers stay there for a long while saying—

"I promise you I'll be back..."

Karin stopped to look just in time to see Sakura squirm in her seat, her whole face red from both tears and emotion as she let her eyes stay looking at the ground.

"Keh..." Suigetsu muttered under his breath, his eyes on the two also, "cheeky bastard... he knew this technique will always make her shuddap, eh?"

"No..." came Sakura's strained voice.

"Or not." The white haired man grinned and was forced out of the room with Karin.

The last time the red haired woman looked, she saw Sasuke lowering his hand and listening to Sakura say something about some person called Asuma... Sasuke's hand then fell gently on the pink haired woman's head before shutting the door close.

Even then she knew that Sasuke was already defeated. She knew Sakura will have to come and _she, Karin,_ will have to take care of Sakura. It doesn't matter where their journey will lead them but as Karin went out into the front porch where the sky was as clear as her mind, one thing was certain. She will see Sakura and Sasuke's baby through. She will make sure their baby will come into this world with both her parents to greet her.

 _This world is cruel..._ she thought as wind from the ocean started blowing her hair,

 _Happy endings don't come often...And Sasuke's already gotten his share..._

 _I at least, want to make sure something good does happen to him..._

 _For Sakura... and Sasuke's sake._

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 _ **A/N:** We can all guess what happened after that :)_

 _Still,_ _I want to see moree... moaarr from the CANON..._

 _Kishi-sensei! This finished story is for you!_

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


End file.
